powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Noh
General Noh is the Demon Machine General working under the Machine Empire. He is the identity assumed through the Demon General Nagreth , together with the body of Lianren Li , the husband of Harmony Li , and father of Lianjie Li. Power Rangers: Aether Nagreth's plan becoming General Noh, was to infiltrate Briezora's army and to exact revenge upon the Demon King for killing him simply for making a prophecy in regards to the Demon's defeat. When his soul appeared in the Nadir Mist on the Earth Moon-Base, he found the empty-shell of a body which had belonged to Lianren Li, (whom had previously had his soul taken from him by General Acedia). He would possess the man's body, and sealing Lianren's soul away inside of a Nadir Aether Crystal. Predicting the Demon King was due to return in the body of a machine; he fashioned a cyborg suit to protect Jianren's body, and to make it seem as if he were only a remnant of the Machine Empire, whom used to reside there, willing to side with the Demon King, and the new ruler of the Machine Empire. Until the time which Briezora arrived, Noh kept watch over the Earth, and began to gather his strength through the Nadir Aether in the palace. He trained tirelessly for days on end, though constantly finding himself limited by his aging human body, and Lianren's consciousness appearing if he were too far away from a concentrated source of Nadir Aether for too long. In 2026, Briezora arrived at the palace, to find Noh waiting for him, and swearing his allegiance to the Demon Machine King. He began to work up through the Ranks of the Machine Empire's armies, eventually being appointed a General in two short years. Galexia took notice of the issues Noh faced with his human body's set-backs. She remedied this issue by modifying his armor, into a more cyborg like body, allowing for him to synthesize the Nadir Aether Mist, to sustain his body, allowing him to supress Lianren's soul. Due to his past interactions and Lianren's memory; Noh is often at odds and particularly wary of General Acedia; but often agrees to follow his commands, as Acedia outranks him. After Acedia orders him and Invidia to go down to Earth to capture the soul of the Black Rider (Whom both Noh and Acedia knew to be Harmony Li.) Noh tries to convince Harmony to join them, when he breaks through Heket's control, and shows her a vision of his true identity, breaking Harmony's confidence, and making her decide to join them like they wanted. During the course of the story, Noh often appears before the Rangers at various times, sometimes engaging in combat with them, while other times only offering cryptic advice or words. Though he does not consider the Aether Rangers to be an ally, he does not consider them to be foes either, as they want the same things which he is after, and that is to destroy Briezora. Throughout his time possessing Lianren's body Nagreth begins to develop a friendship with his human host, and develops a friendship with Karmelody, the Princess of the Machine Empire. He begins to become curious of their motives for continuing to fight and survive despite the fact things seemed hopeless. These feelings of friendship and loyalty begin to confuse him, as he had never quite experienced them before. After Briezora discovers Noh's identity as the former General Nagreth, he orders Noh to be destroyed and Lianren's soul to be taken. Nagreth flees from the castle in order to protect Lianren. His survival enhancements are damaged in the escape, and he finds himself on earth, with the realization he would need to devour a soul or find a source of Nadir Aether in order to survive; telling Lianren he either needs to take full control over his body again, or risk dying alongside him. Lianren takes control over his body, and they make it to his daughter's home, where he is found by Faye and Harmony. He urges Harmony to use the Nadir Aether in her Aether Crystal in order to sustain Nagreth for the time being. For the time being he hid out at Faye's house. While he is there, they are found and attacked by a Cybershade which Galexia sends down to destroy him. Nagreth is prepared to sacrifice himself to protect Lianren and his family, willing to repay Lianren's kindness for saving his life. However just as he is dying, Lianren manages to capture his soul into the Nadir Crystal. Afterwards Lianren, working together with Faye, manage to rework and reconfigure Noh's machine armor, and repair the life-support systems. After placing the Nadir Crystal containing Nagreth's soul into the new armor, he returns, not having to rely on Lianren as a human host anymore. However, his new machine body can act as sentient armor as well, and he is able to join forces and fight alongside Lianren. The two of them join forces with the Aether Rangers. Later, Noh, Lianren and Nammu go to the Moon Palace base, in order to try to free the souls which Galexia had collected and planned on using in her army of Cybershades. They also intended to try to strengthen the barrier between the Aether Realms, by returning the Zeo Crystal to it's resting place beneath the Moon palace, where the Aether Sages had placed it ages ago. However their mission is unsuccessful as they encounter Senphonena whom has allowed Avaritia to take complete control over her. While Nammu faces off against Avaritia, Noh takes Karmelody's body to Galexia's workshop for safety, and encounters Kiloah and Voltag. Though he believes they are about to fight with him, he soon realizes they are on his side as well, and the three of them set off to shut down the machine producing the Metalliwisps and Cybershades. When Briezora crosses into the Aether Realm and tears down the barrier between the Nadir and Zenith Realm; he appears to help defend Tenshii, and helps retrieve the Zenith Aether Crystal from Briezora, allowing for the Eidolons to use it's power to transform into Rangers as well, and allowing for the power of three Aether Crystals to be used to create the Aether Soul Infinite Megazord to fight against Briezora. However he is injured doing so, and has to quickly retreat to safety before the battle is over. After the battle is over, with Briezora's defeat, Noh stays with the machine Empire, and returns to their planet to continue to serve and protect the royal family as one of their knights. Arsenal & Abilities *Cyber-Swords *Laser blasts *Teleportation *Invisibility Trivia *Noh's name comes from the Style of Japanese theater were masks are typically worn. See Also *Nagreth - Demon General and former Aether Sage (part of the identity of Noh) *Lianren Li- Human body host of Noh Category:Villians Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Allies Category:Psychic-Echo Category:Machine Empire